I'm No Hero
by RausllyCaskett
Summary: 17 year old Ally Dawson enrolls herself into Marino High School for her Junior Year. That was her fourth school since her mother died in a car accident. On her first day, she meets a mysterious blond boy with a rough background and soon her world would start to change. AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with a new fanfic! Okay, so this is an AU (Alternate Universe). The story concept was made in around July with a friend but at the time, I wrote it with my original characters. The story was called "_Unexpected Love_". It did okay but there was a huge time jump which made this complicated. Sad to say, the story was never finished but I still had the idea. So last night, I was looking through pictures and found one and I thought, **_Wow, I can seriously make a fanfic cover of this_**. SO I spent about 20 minutes finding the suitable pictures which I did. Then I completed the cover but it needed a title. Then I remembered a scene I wrote in the past which was similar to _Unexpected Love_ but _WAY_ before that. I began to write down whatever was in my brain and by the time it was 1am, I had written half of chapter 1. I couldn't sleep later on. I kept thinking about the ideas which was constantly flowing and so here I am. I hope you guys like it. I woke up at 7am just to write this and I have no school.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Austin & Ally. I do, however, own the story concept. If there is any similarities, it is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 1

She got out of the old truck and looked at the building in front of her. It was her first day in a new school. Ally Dawson spent her life moving from one place to another ever since her mother died in a car accident and her father causing trouble everywhere he went. Ally looked around. Marino High School is the fourth school she's been to. Luckily for her, she's transferring at the start of the first semester so she wouldn't have to catch up much. As she looked around, she noticed that the students were starting to look at her oddly. Ally ignored them and turned back to the truck.

Her father, Lester Dawson, was inside the truck, smiling at her. Ally walked up to the passenger window and smiled back.

"Have fun in school sweetheart," Lester said.

"Thanks, Dad. While I'm at school, please stay out of trouble," Ally begged her father.

Lester let out a huge sigh and then looked at his daughter. "You know I would but it's been hard since..." he trailed off.

"I know but would you at least try? I'd like to stay in one place for longer than three months," Ally said.

"For you? Of course," Lester said.

"Take care, Dad," she said as she stood away from the passenger window.

Lester nodded then drove off. Ally spun around and took in a deep breath before entering the building.

* * *

She looked around and saw that at least it was a decent school. She then went to the principal's office.

"Ally Dawson, please take a seat," said the principal.

Ally sat down. The principal was a middle aged man, about 30 to 40 years old. He had a nice clean cut hairstyle and wore a suit neatly.

"So, Ally Dawson, I hear you transferred from Miami High?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I did," Ally replied.

"Is there a reason why?"

"I move around a lot," Ally said.

"Why not be homeschooled?"

"I love learning and I rather learn here then at home. I have a... troubled family," Ally said.

"Well, despite all that moving, you managed to score As for all your subjects," he said surprisedly.

"What can I say? I'm a straight A student," Ally said sheepishly.

"Well then, welcome aboard, Miss Dawson," the principal said as he shook her hand.

"Thank you, sir," Ally said. She took back her hand as the principal buttoned up his blazer.

"If you go to the front desk, Ms Thomson would issue you your schedule, locker number and combination. You might want to change the locker combo. A lot of things go missing in this school," he said.

Ally smiled and thanked him again before proceeding out of the office.

"So far, so good," Ally said to herself softly.

When she received her schedule and locker number, she walked down the hallway, hunting down for her locker.

* * *

In the midst of walking, she happen to bump into someone. Ally looked up and found a pair of brown eyes staring down at her. She could see the pain and sadness in those eyes. Then she saw the face those eyes belonged to. It was a boy, about the same age as her.

"I'm... Sorry," Ally said distractedly.

He said nothing. His facial features remained unchanged. The boy had bright blond hair, some covered by a grey beanie. He wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. His jeans were torn and tattered in style and he wore worn out converse sneakers. He wore bracelets on both wrists and wore a necklace with a guitar pick on it.

Ally couldn't stop staring into those sad brown eyes. Before she could say anything else, the mysterious brown eyed Blondie walked away. Ally spun around and watched him walk away. When she turn back, she almost jumped when she saw a plumb girl, slightly shorter than her, in front of her.

"Oh my god! You scared me!" Ally exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," the girl said. "I'm Trish, by the way. Trish De La Rosa and you must be new," she said.

"Is it obvious?" Ally asked.

"Kind of. You're walking down the hallway like a lost puppy," Trish joked.

Ally let out a chuckle. "I'm Ally. I'm actually hunting down for my locker before homeroom," she said.

Ally showed her the locker number. Trish looked at it and immediately smiled.

"Hey! Your locker is right next to mine! C'mon, I'll show you," said Trish excitedly.

Trish De La Rosa lead her new friend to her locker and true enough, Ally's locker was right beside hers. Ally reached up and did the combination in but had trouble opening the locker door even though it was unlock.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ally muttered under her breath.

Struggling with the locker, someone reached out and punched the locker open. Ally looked up in shock and saw that it was the mysterious brown eyed Blondie. His face was the same as before. He displayed no emotions on his face but his eyes were sadder than ever.

"Thanks," Ally said.

Again, he said nothing. He just looked into her eyes. It was almost as if he was looking into her soul but Ally didn't mind. She just looked at him, getting lost in that sad brown eyes in the process.

He then handed her something. Ally looked down and saw that it was her songbook. She gasped. She must've dropped it when the two bumped each other. Ally smiled in embarrassment and took the book from him.

"Thanks, again," she said.

"You didn't read anything, did you?" Ally asked.

For the first time, the guy smiled. The smile didn't touch his eyes, it merely brush against it. Ally's smile widened in amusement. He had a smile. Not any smile, _the_ smile. The kind of smile that has the ability to make any girl swoon.

The brown eyed Blondie took a step back, spun around and walked away. Ally watched him walk away. At the last minute, the guy raised his hand and tilted his wrist to the right with his first two fingers out. It was almost like he was saluting to her, telling her 'You're Welcome'. Ally's smile widened.

When she spun back around, she found Trish staring at her with her mouth opened.

"Trish?" Ally called out.

"That was Austin Moon! No one's seen him smile, or display any form of emotion for so long!" Trish pointed out.

"Really? Why?" Ally asked.

"Rumor has it, his parents died in a car accident a year ago and he was the only survivor. Now he lives with his uncle in Miami," Trish said.

"He rarely talks to anyone. He must really like you," Trish said.

"Huh, interesting," Ally said.

The first bell rang. Ally quickly kept most of her books in the locker and changed the locker combination. Then Trish and Ally headed to their first class, Homeroom.

* * *

When Ally entered the class, all eyes were on her. Trish walked passed her and sat down. Ally scanned the room and found the blond mystery at the back of the class, looking amusedly at her. Austin Moon. Ally then found Trish calling at her to seat in front of her. The seat was quickly taken by a tall redhead. Ally looked around and found an empty seat in front of Austin.

"Of course," Ally said to herself.

Before she could make her way to there, the teacher walked in and stopped her.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer. Ally Dawson, is it?" said the teacher.

Ally smiled, "That's me," she said.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Ally Dawson. She's a transfer from Miami High," the teacher introduced.

Ally smiled at the class and waved. Everyone just stared at her with a blank look. Everyone except Austin, who suddenly displayed interest as he leaned forward.

"Welcome to Marino High," said the teacher.

"I'm Mr Fitch. Please tell us about yourself."

"Okay," Ally looked at the class, "Hi. My name is Ally. Me and my dad kind of move around a lot since my mom died from a car accident."

As soon as Ally said that, Austin's face fell, returning to the face she first saw.

"Um... So I don't have many friends since I move after three months but I'm hoping to stay longer in Miami. I kind of like it here," Ally said.

"Thank you, Ally and I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's fine. It's been half a year now. It's still hard but getting better slowly," she said.

"Glad to hear that. Please take a seat," the teacher said.

Ally nodded and made her way to the only empty seat. She sat down and put her bag down. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. Ally turned her head slightly, not enough to see him but enough to hear him.

"I'm sorry about your lost," he said.

Ally almost gasp. He sounded so sad. Almost as if he didn't have the strength to speak. Like he has a huge lump in his throat that he could never swallow.

"I've been there," Austin said softly.

"I know," Ally spun around and gave him a weak smile, "Thank you."

She spun back around, leaving a surprised Austin. The rest of the lessons went by and soon it was lunch. The bell rang and the students jumped out of their seat and made their way to the cafeteria. Austin stood up but then waited as Ally gathered her things. She looked up to find him looking at her. Awkwardly, she picked up her bag and got out of her seat.

* * *

"You waiting for me?" Ally asked.

"I'm sorry for treating you so harshly earlier. I had no idea-"

Ally cut him off, "Hey, it's fine. It's not something I would tell someone on the first day," she said.

"I'm Ally," she said.

"I'm Austin," he said.

Ally looked to the entrance and found Trish and the tall redhead waiting for her.

"You wanna join us for lunch?" Ally asked.

"I'll pass but thanks," Austin said.

"See you around, Austin," Ally said as she made her way to Trish.

"Ally, were you just talking to Austin Moon?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, is that wrong?"

"No, it's just... No one heard him speak since his parents died," Trish said.

"That's interesting," Ally said as she watched Austin walk out of the class by the back door. Ally turned back to her friend.

"Anyways, this is Dez. I hate him but he usually do what I tell him to so I can't complain," Trish said.

"Nice to meet you, Dez," Ally said.

"You too, Ally," the redhead said.

"So lunch?" Trish said.

"Yeah, definitely!" Ally said. Then Ally's phone buzzed. She whipped out her iPhone from her pocket and answered the call while she walk towards the cafeteria with her new friends.

* * *

"Hello?" Ally said.

"Hello? Is this Ally Dawson?" said the man on the phone.

"This is she. May I help you?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, this is Officer Malcolm from Miami PD. Your father has been arrested for assault. We would like you to come to the station to pick him up."

"Oh god, not again," Ally said.

"Not to worry, Miss Dawson. The victim said that he won't press charges but you should make sure that your father doesn't get into any more trouble," said the officer.

"I've been trying, officer. I'm currently at school. But I have a free period after this. I'll be there as soon as I can," Ally said.

"Alright then. Take care, Miss," he said.

"Thank you," with that, Ally hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Ally said. She ran down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. Trish and Dez exchanged looks but eventually just shrug it off and walked into the cafeteria. What they didn't know was that Austin was there the whole time.

Ally stood near the road, trying to hail a cab. Then a car pulled up in front of her. The passenger windows rolled down and she looked inside the car. It was Austin.

"Get in," Austin said.

"What?"

"We don't have much time. Get in," he said again.

Not wanting to argue, Ally opened the car door and entered the car. As soon as she put on the seatbelt, Austin drove off. The ride to the station was quiet. Austin pulled up near the station.

"Thank you!" Ally said as she rushed out of the car and into the station.

* * *

The door swung open as Ally entered the building. She went to the reception desk and asked for her father. Soon, Lester Dawson was released and Ally let out a sigh of relief. Lester swung his arm around his daughter for support.

"Where's your car?" Ally asked.

"Back home," Lester said.

When they got out of the station, Ally was surprised to find Austin there, waiting. A smile crept on her face. They approached the car. Ally opened the back door and let her father slide in. Ally shut the door and entered the car and sat at the passenger seat.

"Could you send us home?" Ally asked.

"Where to?" Austin said.

Ally told him their address and Austin drove off. 15 minutes later, they arrived at Ally's building. Austin got out of the car and looked at the building in surprise. Ally got her father out and went into the building.

Ally walked out to find Austin leaning against his car. Ally walked towards him and smiled.

"Thank you," Ally said.

"I didn't know you lived in this kind of place," Austin said.

"It was all we could afford in such short notice," she replied with a shrug.

"Huh," he said.

Ally's house wasn't the kind of house Austin expected. It wasn't big like others in Marino High. Ally's building has very small apartments. Two rooms and a bathroom and that's all.

"C'mon, let's go," Austin said.

He opened the passenger door for her and shut it after she had entered. Austin got in the car and drove back to school just in time for the next lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The school bell rang and students of Marino High flooded the hallways and the parking lot. Ally walked out of school with Trish by her side.

"So what are you doing later? Wanna hang with you? We're heading to the mall," Trish said.

"Thanks but I have to head home and unpack."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Trish said.

"Okay," Ally said as she walked away from her new friend.

Soon she spotted a familiar Blondie leaning against a black Harley-davidson softail night train motorbike. He looked like he was waiting for someone. He looked up and the moment he saw her, he smiled. Ally smiled back and walked towards him.

"Nice ride," she said, eying the black beauty.

"Thanks," Austin said.

"What happened to your car?" Ally asked curiously.

"It wasn't mine to begin with," he said.

When Ally gave him a look, he added, "I asked a teacher to let me borrow their car for an emergency. True enough, it was an emergency."

"Well, I owe you," Ally said.

"Don't worry about that. So how's your dad?"

"He's fine, still trying to pull himself together though. But he'll be fine," Ally said.

Just as she said that, an old truck pulled up at the parking lot, a few feet from Austin and Ally.

"Well that's my ride," Ally said as she waved at her dad.

"You're getting on that death trap?" Austin asked.

"It's not that bad. My dad can't afford a new car," she said with a shrug.

"Well, why don't you let me give you a ride?" he offered.

"On _that_ death trap?" Ally teased.

Austin let out a chuckle, "Well played."

Ally shrugged as she let out a small chuckle. "Thanks but I'll pass. Maybe some other time," Ally said with a wink.

Austin raised both eyebrows in surprise as she made her way to the truck. He just watched her.

* * *

As soon as Austin got home, he was greeted by his 28 year old uncle, Malcolm Moon, his father's younger brother, who also happens to be a police.

"Hey Austin! How was school?"

"School's school," he said.

"You're awfully happy today. What happened? You're not moping around like you used to," Malcolm half-joked.

"I met someone today. A girl. She's new in school but she's different than others," Austin said.

"You've got a crush," Malcolm teased.

"What? No!" Austin exclaimed.

Malcolm laughed at his nephew and ran away before Austin could do anything. He sat down on the couch and smiled to himself.

* * *

**That's it for today! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it. But don't make the review short. Short reviews make me feel sad. But okay. I hope you're having a wonderful day (or night) wherever you are! Until next time!**

**-RausllyCaskett**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I received so many reviews and it made me SO happy! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Austin & Ally. I do, however, own the story concept. If there is any similarities, it is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Austin Moon was walking down the street in the middle of the night. He was wearing a hoodie, with his hands inside his pockets, and jeans with his sneakers. He couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about that brown eyed brunette that suddenly entered his life. Ally Dawson didn't come to school for two days which made him really concern. Austin decided to take a walk to clear his mind.

In the midst of his walk, he heard a high pitched scream coming from an alley. It sounded like a girl. Austin walked towards the alley to find two bulky guys pinning a teenage girl up against the wall with a knife at her throat. He was about to walk away when he caught a glimpse of that brown eyes he could never forget. Ally!

Austin walked into the alley and said calmly, "Leave the girl alone."

The two guys spun around and looked at Austin but all they could see was a dark hooded figure.

The taller guy moved away from the distressed girl and pointed a knife at the hooded figure.

"This doesn't concern you, kid. Why don't you run along home?" he said with a husky voice.

"Don't make me say it again," Austin said as he took a step forward. "Leave the girl alone," he repeated, this time with more anger in his tone. The faint moonlight shined on his eyes and the bulky guys could see the anger and rage in his eyes.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the taller one challenged.

With one swift move, Austin managed to disarm the man and knock his face with his elbow, causing the taller one to stumble back.

"Garret!" exclaimed the shorter one.

Leaving the girl, he pulled out a knife and charged at hooded figure. Austin managed to dodge the attack and hit the bicep muscle of the short one, numbing his whole arm.

"Kevin!" exclaimed Garret.

The tall one, Garret, threw a punch on Austin's face. Before he could land another one, Austin caught his arm midair in an arm lock and twisted it. Garret grunted in pain. With one swift move, Austin spun around so his back was on the attacker's chest and he extended his elbow to Garret's face, knocking him down.

Garret dropped to the ground unconscious. Austin turned and faced the short one, Kevin. He was backed up against the wall in fear. Austin gave him a solid punch to the face which probably broke his nose and he dropped to the ground. From a distance, Austin could hear the police's siren. Austin spun around and saw distressed girl standing in front of him, shaking in fear.

* * *

Austin took a step forward. Then he rushed and caught her just in time before her head touched the ground. Using whatever strength he had left, he carried Ally bridal style and kept her close so that her head rests on his chest. He walked out of the alley as the police arrived.

The policemen drew out their weapon at him but Austin's face displayed no emotion.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" the policeman, closest the him, said.

Austin said nothing as he continued to carry Ally. At the last minute, someone shouted at the policemen to stand down.

"Stand down, for god sakes! He's my nephew!" the person said.

Officer Malcolm Moon walked up to his nephew and asked, "What happened here? And why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

Austin said nothing. Malcolm nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe. We'll talk later," Malcolm said.

"Fine by me," Austin said before walking away from the scene.

* * *

Austin walked all the way to Ally's apartment and managed to knock on the door. Ally's father, Lester, opened the door and just stared at him.

Without asking, Austin walked in and laid Ally on her bed in her room. She was sleeping so soundly. Austin brushed a strain of hair away from her face as he watched her.

Austin walked out of Ally's room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Lester.

"She's traumatized but she'll be okay. She won't remember anything when she wakes up. Only that she was attacked," Austin said.

"How would you know?"

"Because I saw the fear. When fear is too overwhelming, people tend to block their minds. It's a defense mechanism in the brain," Austin said.

"It keeps them from remembering things they don't want to remember," he added.

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Let's hope that it does," Austin said.

"Thank you," Lester said.

"Don't mention it."

"I... I know you. You're the boy that helped Ally on the first day!" Lester exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," Austin said.

"But I could've sworn that-"

Austin cut him off, "Let me make this simple for you, okay, Mr Dawson? I was never here. It's best for everyone if you leave it at that."

"Then what am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up?"

"Tell her that, Officer Malcolm saved her life," Austin said.

"Um, okay then," Lester said confusedly.

"You might want to get her to the doctors and have her checked. That is, if she isn't fine," Austin added.

With that, Austin left the Dawson's apartment and headed back to his own house.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Malcolm asked as Austin entered the front door.

"I had to make sure that she got home safely," Austin said softly.

"So you know her?" his uncle asked.

"Yeah, she's a friend," Austin said.

"She needs to go to the hospital to get her checked," Malcolm said.

"I know but she's fine."

"How would you know?"

"Because _I_ was _there_," he said firmly.

"Okay then. But Austin... What you did back there... that was amazing! Your parents would be so proud of you," Malcolm said.

"_I'm_ proud of you," he added.

"Whatever," Austin said as he went up to his room.

"Nice talking to you too," Malcolm said.

* * *

The next day, Ally woke up with a jolt. She gasped as her eyes snapped open. She started to panic but then stopped when she realized that she was home. She looked up and saw that her father was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Hey sweetie," Lester said.

"Dad? What happened? How did I get home?"

"Officer Malcolm saved your life. He told me that we should get you to the doctors if you're not well," Lester said.

"How are you feeling, Ally?"

"Strangely, I feel fine. It's weird, I can't remember anything from last night. But I did see a face, a shadow or something."

"Well whatever the case, I'm glad that you're safe."

"Thanks. Oh wow, look at the time! I um, I have to go to school," Ally said.

"But Ally, you must rest," Lester said.

"Dad, I've missed two days of school, taking care of you while working at Sonic Boom."

"I never asked you to," Lester said.

"I _wanted_ to and I _had_ to. We won't survive on what we have now," Ally said.

"And besides, today is..." Ally trailed off.

Lester nodded, "I know."

She got up and said, "I'm going to school."

Her father let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll drive," he gave in.

"Thank you but please, don't get into trouble," Ally said.

"I'll drive straight home," reassured Lester.

* * *

Ally Dawson quickly got ready for school and walked out of the apartment with her father. She arrived at school just as the first school bell rang. Ally grabbed her things from the truck, gave her father a peck on the cheek and ran out of the truck. Ally ran into the entrance and bumped into someone and dropped all her books she was carrying.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Ally said as she went down and picked up her books.

"No worries," said the guy she bumped into. He bent down and helped her gather her books.

Ally tucked her hair behind her ear as she got up. The guy stood up as well and handed her her books.

"Thanks," Ally said.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

Ally smiled back, "I'm Ally."

"Dallas," he said.

Dallas was taller than her. He was almost as tall as Austin. He had short wavy spiked up brown hair and brown eyes. He was well built and wore a letterman jacket. Probably in the football or basketball team.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I'm late for class," Ally said.

"Yeah you too," Dallas said as he watched her walk away.

* * *

The day flew by like a breeze. The school bell rang and it was lunch time. Again, Ally struggled with her locker until someone knocked it. Ally looked up and saw none other than Austin Moon, the mysterious brown eyed blondie. Ally smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks again," she said as she put her books in her locker.

He gave her a faint smile before walking away. Confused, Ally closed her locker and followed him.

"Hey!" Ally said as she caught up with him.

"Hey," he said, amusedly.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

He let out a light chuckle, "You know I could ask you the same thing."

"Austin!"

Austin stopped walking and looked at her. For the first time, Ally took a good look at his face. He had a black eye on his right eye and a cut on his right eyebrow.

"I was in the nurse's office, resting," he said.

"Who did this to you?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Austin..."

Before Austin could say anything, Dallas called out for Ally.

"Ally! Hey!" Dallas said as he caught up with her.

"Hi! Dallas, right?"

"That's me," he said. Then Dallas looked at Austin.

"Hey Austin. How have you been?" Dallas asked.

Austin said nothing. He looked at Ally, then walked away with his hands in his pockets. Ally watched him walk away but then remembered about Dallas.

"So what's up?" Ally asked.

"So I was wondering... Do you want to.. I don't know.. Go out sometime?" he asked.

"Thanks but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Family problem. I gotta go," she said as she walked away from him.

"Um, okay then," Dallas said confusedly.

The rest of the day, Ally didn't see him but she could feel that something was wrong. After school, Trish invited Ally to hang at the Mall of Miami. Again, she turned her down. She couldn't tell Trish or anyone about where she was going. Her father's truck arrived and she got on it. Trish watched the truck drive off.

"Hey," Dez greeted.

"Hey," Trish said.

"What's up?" Dez asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Trish said.

* * *

Lester eased the truck to a halt and Ally got out of the truck, carrying a bouquet of roses. She was a simple black dress with matching black flats. Her father was wearing a black and white suit with a black tie. They parked the car and walked inside the cemetery. Ally set the roses down on a tombstone. She stood up as her father pulled his daughter close. The tombstone read: _**Here lies Penelope "Penny" Dawson. She was a great person, author and mother. So you try, and when you fail, get up and try again.** _A tear drop from her eye as she read the tombstone.

"Happy birthday, Mom. I miss you," Ally said.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go home," Lester said.

"I love you, Mom," she said before leaving the cemetery.

What they didn't know was that there was someone watching them from afar. He walked towards the tombstone and read it. He then pulled out a single white rose from his blazer and put it on top of the other flowers. He got up and watched the Dawsons drive off in that old truck.

"I'm sorry," he said to the tombstone before walking away.

* * *

**That's all I have for you today! It was really difficult to write this. I tried my best not to jump too far in time. SO review please!**

**castlebeckettrauslly: Yes I know that it's you. It's kind of obvious. And I know you're disappointed. Maybe when I finish writing then I'll consider posting Finding Ally.**

**If you don't have an account here and plan to review, please write your name (or alias). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! I would have updated yesterday but I spent the whole day making Mac and Cheese with my friends! So anyways, here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Austin & Ally. I do, however, own the story concept. If there is any similarities, it is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ally took out her books and put them in her backpack. She looked over and glanced at Austin on the far end of the hallway, putting books in his locker. Ally shut her locker and when she looked back, he was gone. Ally craned her neck, trying to find him in the sea of students. Soon she gave up. She spun around and bumped into him.

"You were staring at me," Austin said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You've been avoiding me all week," Ally said.

"And that surprises you?" he asked, amused.

"Well yeah. I thought we were friends," Ally said.

Austin's amused smile faded as his face fell. "We are. I'm sorry. The week has been rough for me," he said.

"Want to talk about it?" Ally asked.

"Not here," he said.

* * *

The last school bell rang and school was over for the week. Austin and Ally walked out and walked towards Austin's bike.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, let's go," Ally said.

Austin took out a spare helmet and helped her with it. They got on the bike and Austin drove off. He eased the bike to a halt and got off it.

"Here?" Ally asked as she got off the bike. They were in front of a house which was probably 10 times bigger than Ally's apartment.

"Almost there," he replied as he helped her with the helmet.

Austin lead her to the backyard. There, stood a big tree and on top of it was an old treehouse.

"Whoa!" Ally exclaimed.

Austin looked at her and smiled. Once he got up the treehouse, he helped her up. They sat on the edge, close enough to swing their legs but not enough to fall.

* * *

"This place is incredible," Ally said.

"Yeah, me and my dad built it when I was eight," Austin chuckled.

Ally looked at him as he continued, "Today is my parent's one year anniversary of their death. Not a day has gone by without me feeling all that pain."

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Were you guys close?"

"We were until the day of the accident."

"What happened? If you don't mind," Ally said.

Austin took in a deep breath. "We were arguing. I wanted to be a musician but all they wanted me to do was help them sell mattresses. They were Mike and Mimi Moon, King and Queen of the Moons' Mattress Kingdom."

"I was performing at a party. My parents got wind of it and forced me to stop and they drove me home."

"We stopped at a stop sign but some idiot driving a truck rammed into us. Somehow I survived but my parents didn't," he said.

"It hurts even more knowing that the last thing I said to them was I hate you," Austin said.

Not knowing what to do, Ally just reached out and held his hand. He looked at her in surprise and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can't tell you that everything is going to be okay. Because sometimes it doesn't but you _can't_ keep blaming yourself," Ally said.

"It wasn't your fault that an idiot rammed into your car. It wasn't your fault," Ally reassured him.

"It _was_ my fault. When the truck hit us, it threw our car to the side and landed upside down. I was able to get out. I tried to save them but there was a spark and the next thing I knew, the car was on fire."

"At least you tried to save them."

"How do you manage to see the bright side of everything?" Austin asked.

"Your mother died six months ago and you're here, trying to cheer me up?" Austin said.

Ally shrugged, "I know that that's what my mom would have wanted. For me to try to move on with my life even though it's hard."

Austin smiled at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Ally blushed as he continued, "You're the strongest person I know. You're smart, you're talented-"

Ally cut him off, "How would you know about that?"

"I might have read some of your songs," Austin said.

"You read my book?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Relax! It was open when I found it," he said with a chuckle.

"You're really an amazing person, Ally," Austin added.

"Thanks," Ally said as she blushed.

"I mean it," Austin said softly.

Ally looked up and realized that they were inches away from each other. Austin leaned in but Ally moved her head away.

"It's getting late," Ally said, looking at the sun set.

Austin looked down and nodded in agreement. He got up and climbed down the treehouse. Ally came down slowly. She missed a step and almost fell but Austin caught her in time. Ally looked at him. He was carrying her bridal style. Ally saw something familiar. She flashed back to the day she was attacked. Austin set her down quickly before she realized.

* * *

"Um, I better send you home," he said quickly.

"Yeah, good idea," Ally said.

That night, Ally began to toss and turn in her sleep. Ally gasped as she jolt awake. She sat up, panting. She had the same dream again of the face who saved her. This time it was more clearer.

Meanwhile, Austin was sitting in his treehouse, swinging his legs on the edge, staring at the stars twinkling above him. He couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't sleep the whole week. His mind flashed back to the day of the accident.

* * *

_16 year old Austin Moon was sitting at the backseat, arguing with his parents, Mike and Mimi Moon._

_"You told me to follow my dreams and when I do that, you guys get mad?"_

_"We wanted you to have a more realistic dream," Mimi said._

_"Exactly! And besides, there's a one in a bazillion chance that you'll make it in the music business," Mike said._

_"If there's still a chance, I'm taking it," Austin said determinedly._

_"Enough, Austin. We'll discuss this when_ _we get home," Mike said._

_"I hate you! You're ruining my life!" Austin exclaimed._

_Just as he said that, a huge truck rammed into their car at the side. The car flew from the road to the pavement and landed upside down. Austin opened his eyes slowly. He could feel every muscle aching. He took out his seatbelt, causing him to land on the roof of the car, which was now on the ground. Austin grunted in pain as he moved towards the door. With all his strength, he kicked the broken car door open and crawled out. Austin got out and crawled a few feet before lying on the grass patch as he tried to catch his breath. He turned his head and saw that his parents were struggling. Suddenly, he could feel a surge of energy as he jumped to his feet._

_"Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed as he approached the car._

_"No! Austin! Don't come any closer! There's a leak!" his father warned him._

_"Uh... What should I do?"_

_"Austin, go! Get as far away as possible," his father said._

_"But dad, you'll die!"_

_"Don't worry about us. Just go!" Mike exclaimed._

_"I'll go get help!" Austin said. He turned around and ran. He spun around and saw a glimpse of a spark. The car burst into flames, throwing Austin to the ground._

_When he woke up, the fire department had arrived and extinguished the flame. Austin found himself strapped on a gurney. He looked over and saw his parent's car in smoke. Austin struggled to get off the gurney. The next thing he knew, he was at the hospital._

_Weeks passed. Austin dropped to his knees and cried at his parents' funeral._

_"I'm so sorry," he said weakly._

* * *

A tear trickled down his cheek as he saw two stars twinkle brighter than others.

"Hey Mom," he said. "Dad" he added with a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened," he said.

Austin's uncle, Malcolm walked out and saw his nephew talking to the stars. He leaned against the door frame, watching his nephew.

"Today's my birthday," Austin said. "But you guys knew that already," he added sheepishly.

"I found someone. A girl," he said shyly.

"She lost someone in a car accident six months ago. It was her mother."

"Yet she's the most strongest person I know and... she gives me hope. Hope to carry on," Austin said.

"I guess today's not such a bad day after all," Austin added.

Malcolm walked towards the treehouse and called him out.

"Austin!" he said.

Austin looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"I guess that's my queue to get back. I just want to say thank you. For sending her to me," he said with a faint smile.

"I love you guys."

* * *

Austin took a deep breath and climbed down the treehouse. He walked towards his uncle and hugged him. Malcolm quickly recovered from his initial shock and hugged him back. When they pulled away, Austin smiled at him.

"Thank you, Uncle Mal. For taking care of me," Austin said.

"Don't need to thank me, Austin. We're family. That's what families do," he said.

Austin smiled again before walking up the stairs.

"Hey Austin?" Malcolm called out.

"Yeah?"

"Uh.. Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks," Austin said before going up to his room.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. Malcolm glanced at his wristwatch. 3:35 am, it read. Malcolm answered the door and was surprised to find a teenage girl there.

"Um, may I help you?" Malcolm asked.

"I'm here to see Austin," she said.

"And you are?" he asked.

"My name is Ally Dawson. I'm a friend of his," she replied.

Malcolm heard footsteps. He spun around to find Austin standing at the steps, looking as surprised as he was.

* * *

Austin shut the door of his room and walked over to his bed where Ally sat, looking at the window. He sat beside her nervously.

"What are you doing here, Ally?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him and that was when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I had no where else to go," Ally said.

As if by instinct, Austin moved closer and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"I had a nightmare about the attack. I'm remembering faces I don't want to remember. I feel like someone's watching me," Ally said.

"Well where's your dad?"

"I don't know! He took off in the middle of the night without saying a word! I'm all alone and I didn't know where else to go," Ally said.

Austin held her tighter and whispered soothing words to her.

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay."

After a while, the crying died down. That was when he realized that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Austin gently moved away so that she was lying on the bed. Quietly, he got up and walked out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Malcolm asked.

"She's sleeping it off," Austin answered.

"What happened?" his uncle asked.

"She lost her mom and her dad took off. She thinks that someone is stalking her."

"She has no where else to go, Uncle Mal. Let her stay here for the night. I'll come up with something," Austin said before heading to the guest room to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ally woke up with a jolt. She started to panic when she saw that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Shhh, Ally. It's just me," Austin said.

"What happened?"

"You came here after your dad took off," he replied.

"Oh... Right," Ally said sadly.

"I want you to meet someone," Austin said.

Then Malcolm walked in and greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Ally," he said.

"Ally, this is my uncle, Malcolm Moon. Uncle Mal, this is my friend, Ally Dawson."

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady," Malcolm said.

"You too," she said.

"Uncle Mal has agreed to let you stay here. Until they find your dad, of course. Or until he comes back. Which ever comes first," Austin said with a shrug.

"I don't understand," Ally said confusedly.

"Ally, Austin told me about what happened. You're welcome to stay here until your dad comes back," Malcolm said.

"What if he doesn't?" Ally asked.

"Well, I work with the police. We'll track him down," Malcolm said.

"You okay?" Austin asked, concernly.

"Yeah, I just need a minute," Ally said.

"Okay then," he said.

Malcolm took the queue and left the room. Austin stood up and left the room after his uncle. Ally took a deep breath and exhaled. She got out of bed and looked around. Austin's room looked very different from what she imagined.

His walls were painted red and black stripes. He had posters of bands, musicians, and movies everywhere. He has two fender telecaster; one black, the other white, hung on the wall. Ally looked around until something caught her eye. It was a hoodie jacket, hung around a chair. The moment Ally touched it, she felt herself transported back to when she got attack. She was barely conscious but she saw the face of the person who saved her life. Austin Moon. Ally immediately pulled away from the hoodie. Why did her father lie to her? More importantly, why didn't Austin _tell her?_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Remember to include your name (or fake name) in the review (if you're a guest) so that I can reply to you (if needed). Hope you ****guys have an awesome****day wherever you are!**

_- **RausllyCaskett**_

* * *

**Replies:**

SHADOW1999**: Awww you're so sweet! Thank you! And I'll take your idea into consideration. :)**

charlotte (guest)**: Aw, thanks! btw, what's your Instagram name?**

zendayagomez**: Yes, I am the author of Haunted Mansion and thank you so much! You're so sweet! :)**

NicoFan-of-Apollo**: It's a nice song. Originally, the title of this fanfic is called "Hero" but that would clash with the cover art. I do have my reasons for changing it to "I'm No Hero".**

pancakeLOVER2245**: You have to keep reading to find out! ;)**

**That's all for today! If I didn't reply to your review, do not worry. I read every single review. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Austin & Ally. I do, however, own the story concept. If there is any similarities, it is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alright!" Malcolm said as he carried a big suitcase to the guest room.

"That's the last of it," he said.

"Thank you, Mr Moon," Ally said.

"Please, call me Malcolm or Mal, whichever works," he said as he gave her a warm smile.

Ally returned the smile as she moved the luggage and put it on her new bed. Ally turned back and saw him checking his wristwatch.

"I better get going. You and Austin going to be okay?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks, Mal," Ally said.

He smiled before walking out of the guest room. Ally let out a huff. She then began unpacking. Ally stopped a while to catch her breath. That's when she heard a faint voice of someone singing while strumming the guitar. Ally walked out of the guest room and followed the voice to Austin's room. The door was open slightly. Ally pushed it slightly, just enough for her to take a peek.

Austin sat near a study desk, holding and playing an acoustic guitar in his hands. He had his back facing her so she opened the door wider.

"_Some way and somehow. I'm through_ _anticipatin', oh_," he sang.

"_Right here and right now, it's true._ _Instead of waiting, oh!_"

"_I'm goin' home and I'm comin' to you! Chasin' the beat of my heart! Headin' for all that I knew, Chasin' the beat of my heart!"_

"_Oh woah, you and I. Oh whoa, together again. Oh whoa, you and I_

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_," he sang.

"Wow," Ally said.

Austin spun around in surprise.

"Oh hey. How long were you standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough. You didn't tell me that you were this good," Ally said as she sat on his bed.

"I didn't tell you a lot of things," he said as he placed the guitar on its guitar stand.

"I figured as much," she said.

"You okay?" Austin asked as he sat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Tell you what? That I can sing? Ally, I-"

She cut him off, "I'm not talking about that. God, you're difficult!" she exclaimed as she stood up and walked away from him.

He got up and walked towards her, "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again.

"Tell you what?" he asked again.

"That you're the one who saved me!" she exclaimed.

His face fell to the face she first saw when she met him. Stone cold and unreadable.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed.

"I'm no hero, Ally," he said.

"But Austin, you saved me! You! Not some cop! You!" she said.

"I think you should leave now," he said.

"So what? You're gonna kick me out? Let me live on the streets? Is that it?"

"I would never do that," he replied.

"I just... I'd like to be alone," he said.

"Fine then," she said as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed shut, Austin let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He picked up a book and threw it to the wall above the bed, so the book landed on the bed. Austin leaned against the study desk as he tried to calm himself down.

* * *

Austin walked out of the house and found Ally on the treehouse. She was swinging her legs at the edge. He took a deep breath and walked towards the tree and climbed it. He then sat beside her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why hide the truth?" she asked.

"Because... When I saw those thugs in the alley, I was this close to walking away. I wanted no part of it. I said to myself, this is Malcolm's problem, not mine," he said.

"What made you change your mind?" Ally asked.

"Because I saw _you_. I knew, I couldn't let them hurt you," Austin said.

Ally took his hand in hers and interlock their fingers together.

"You're different from the others, Ally. There's something about you that draws me in. I can't explain it," he said, looking at their hands.

"Let's talk about something else," she suggested.

"So when did you get that acoustic? It wasn't there when I woke up. Gibson, right?" Ally asked.

"I mean I saw both of your Fender telecaster. So that must be new," she added.

"You know your guitars. I'm impressed," he said.

"I work at Sonic Boom. Unlike someone, I need to work for a living," Ally half-joked.

He let out a light chuckle, "Um.. My uncle got it for me this morning," he said.

"Yesterday was my birthday," he said.

"Wait.. But that means..."

"Yeah, my parents died on my birthday. Some birthday present, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Austin," Ally said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's fine," Austin said looking down.

"Hey," Ally said as she lifted her head.

Austin looked up and she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled as she pulled away.

"Happy birthday. Better late than never, right?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

Ally rested her head on his shoulder again as the two watched the sun set.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Austin asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ally asked as she lifted her head and looked at him.

Austin gave her a grin and said, "Let's ride."

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson hopped on Austin's black Harley-Davidson softail night train motorbike and they rode off into the sunset. Ally could feel the wind blowing on her face as they rode. She held on tightly to Austin's waist as he picked up speed, though still within the speed limit.

"You hungry?" Austin asked as they slowed down.

"I'm starved," she said.

Austin eased the bike to a stop and parked it with the other motorbikes there in the parking lot of the Mall of Miami. Austin lead Ally to a diner and they took a seat.

"Hey isn't that Trish?" Ally asked.

Austin spun around and saw Trish approaching their table. He quickly looked away.

"Hey Ally," Ally's short friend greeted. She turned towards Austin and greeted him bitterly, "Austin," she said.

"Trish," he said without looking at her.

"So what can I get you two?" Trish asked.

"I didn't know you work here," Ally said.

"Oh that's because I get fired a lot so I don't bother telling people where I work," Trish said.

"Okay then. I'll have scrambled eggs with sausages and turkey bacon and orange juice. What about you, Austin?"

"I'll have a stack of pancakes and orange juice," Austin said.

Trish gave Austin an obvious fake smile before walking away.

"What's the deal between the two of you?" Ally asked.

"She's kind of mad, well actually really pissed off. I kind of pushed her away when my parents died," he replied.

"Actually I pushed everyone, even my uncle," he paused, "That is, until I met you," he added.

Ally blushed as she gave him a sweet and shy smile. Austin smiled at her. His smile faded when he heard someone call him out.

"No way! Austin freaking Moon! Back from the dead, are we?"

Austin turned his head and stood up.

"What do you want, Jake?" he asked.

Jacob "Jake" Hunter was slightly shorter than Austin but he had more muscle tone than the latter. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"The question is, what are you doing out of your bat cave?" Jacob mocked.

"I don't want any trouble, Jake," Austin said, looking away.

"Too bad, you got trouble!" Jacob challenged him.

"I don't have time for this. C'mon Ally," Austin said.

Ally got up as Austin put some cash on the table. Then the two walked out of the diner. Jake and his gang followed the two out. The blond and brunette got on the bike and drove off.

* * *

In the midst of the journey back, Austin turned around and quickly turned back.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"We've got a tail," Austin said as he noticed a car following them.

"Hang on!" Austin said as he picked up speed.

After a while, they finally lost the car. Austin slowed down to the speed limit and soon they arrived back. Austin parked the bike and took out his helmet. He helped Ally off and helped her with her helmet. That was when Austin felt a sharp pain on his back.

"Argh!" he exclaimed.

He spun around to find Jacob and his gang. Jake was carrying a wooden bat. He swung the bat and hit Austin's torso. Austin grunted in pain as he dropped to the ground. Jake kicked his stomach and laughed in amusement. Ally bent down and tried to help him when one of Jacob's gang member grabbed her and held her by her wrists so that her back was against his chest.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed.

Austin's eyes snapped open as he jumped to his feet. Jake swung his bat but Austin blocked it with his left forearm. He turned his wrist so that he could grab the weapon. Swiftly, he twisted it until the bat was close to his body, close enough for Austin to lock it. Austin punched Jake's stomach. He released the bat and held Jake in a head lock. With all his strength and speed, he spun around and let go of his attacker's head. Jacob stumbled back. Swiftly, Austin grabbed Jake's arm and flipped him. Jake coughed as he landed on the ground. Austin threw a death glare at every of Jacob's gang members. They released Ally and carried Jacob away. They drove off in a hurry.

* * *

Ally hurried towards Austin and helped him get inside the house. Austin sat in the living room Ally grabbed an ice pack and a damped towel from the kitchen. She walked over and sat in front of him as she placed the ice pack on his torso.

"Argh!" he grunted.

"Are you okay?"

"It stings," he said.

"But it helps. Hold it," she instructed.

He did as she told him to. Ally took the damped towel and started cleaning Austin's cuts on his face from the kick.

"You don't have to do this, Ally. I'm fine," he said.

"No, you're hurt," she said as she continued cleaning his face.

"Ally, stop," he said as he dropped the ice pack and pulled her hands away.

They looked at each other intensely. Austin let her hands go as she looked down and put the towel aside.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"You saved my life, twice," she pointed out, looking at him.

He took both her hands in his and said, "But you saved mine first."

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"I was in a deep dark hole before you came. I was lost for so long. You brought me back since you bumped into me on your first day," he said.

Ally looked at his eyes as he did hers. True to his words, Ally didn't see the pain or sadness as much as she first did when they met. His eyes held a small flicker of light. Ally felt a smile crept on her face. She leaned in closer. They were inches apart when the front door flung open and Malcolm, in his uniform, walked in.

Ally scrunched up her face as she moved away.

"I'm gonna clean this up," she said to Austin.

Ally took the towel but left the ice pack and went to the kitchen. Malcolm greeted her then walked towards his nephew in the living room. Malcolm stood in front of Austin.

"What happened?" Malcolm asked.

"Nothing," Austin replied.

"Don't lie to me, Austin!" his uncle exclaimed.

Austin stood up and said, "You want to know so badly? Fine. Jacob Hunter happened."

"What does that mean?"

"He attacked me for no reason. He tried to hurt Ally. I had to fight back."

"It was self defense," Austin added.

"Purely self defense?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah," Austin said.

"Alright," Malcolm said as he let out a breath, "Why don't you head to bed? It's getting late," he added.

"With pleasure," Austin said before going up to his room.

* * *

Before Austin went to his room, he knocked on Ally's door. He waited for a while before she answered the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" Ally said.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," he said.

"Is that all?" Ally said.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight then," Ally said.

"Yeah, night."

Ally smiled before closing the door. Austin looked down and mentally smacking himself repeatedly. Austin was about to turn around when the door flew open and Ally grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly. Austin recovered from his initial shock and cupped her face as he kissed her back. Ally's hand moved from his face to his waist as she melted in that kiss. They pulled away and Ally smiled shyly.

"Good night, Austin," she said.

"Um.. Night, Ally," he replied.

Ally giggled before closing the door again. A smile crept on Austin's face. He looked at her door once more before walking back to his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here are some replies for your reviews:**

CourtneySyndrome: **Awww you're so sweet! Thank you!**

Candy Lof: **Aww thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

zendayagomez: **That means a lot! Thank you for your support! :)**

honesthannah: **Thank you so much!**

LoveShipper: **Glad you liked it! :)**

**Replies for the guests: (if you didn't leave your name, your review would be on top, followed by my reply at the bottom)**

Alexia (guest): **If you put your name in the box, your written name will pop up. But I'll receive a notification as name (guest) by mail. But welcome! This story is also quite new so you're not missing anything. :)**

Guest: So I'm new to fanfiction... Where do I put my name? Do I put my name in the box above or in the comments?

Reply: **You can write your name in the box but the comment box is optional. And welcome!**

Guest: Please update. It's a really good story.

Reply: **Thank you so much! In the future please write your name (fake names are also allowed)**

Guest: OMG this is amazing it's like one of the best stories iv ever read! This NEEDS to be updates!

Reply: **Thank you so much! In the future please write your name (fake names are also allowed). Btw** **I will try my best to update often. :)**

**That's all I have for you guys today. I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't so clear. It was 12:30am when I wrote that and I'm not very good with words most of the time. Until next time. Remember to leave a review, along with your name! Have an awesome day!**

**- RausllyCaskett**

**Song: Chasing The Beat Of My Heart by Ross Lynch (from "Austin & Ally")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Austin & Ally characters. I do, however, own the story concept. Any similarities to the characters or events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend passed by in a flash, soon it was Monday. Austin felt someone poking him while he was sleeping. He stirred and opened his sleepy eyes. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw Ally in front of him.

"Um... Hey Ally," Austin said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well, it's Monday and we have school," Ally pointed out.

"Ally," he whined as he looked at his alarm clock, "You woke me up an hour early?"

"School's only about 10 minutes from here by bike or car," Austin pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt to be early," Ally said.

Austin groaned as he flopped on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Ally walked over, grabbed the pillow from his face and smacked him with it.

"You did _not_ just do that," Austin said.

Ally dropped the pillow as she let out a shriek. She ran out of his room as Austin jumped out of his bed, falling in the process.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed as he ran after her.

Ally walked down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping. Austin walked down halfway before grabbing the railing and jumped down. Not wanting to injure his ankles, as soon as he touched the ground, he rolled forward and stopped when his feet touched the ground. He stood up and was right in front of Ally. Her eyes widen in surprise. They were so close to each other.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still surprised

"With lots of practice and training," Austin said, walking away.

* * *

Ally let out a breath as Austin made his way to the bathroom for a shower. Ally started to explore the house out of boredom. She walked around the house, taking mental notes of the interesting things she sees along the way. Ally stopped suddenly in front of a door. It was different then the rest. It was as if it hasn't been used in a while. Ally reached out for the doorknob.

"I wouldn't do that."

Ally jumped in surprise. She turned around to see Austin standing there. His hair was messy and still slightly wet and it was parted to his right. Austin was wearing a plain black t-shirt with jeans and his sneakers.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Don't touch the door. This was my parents' room. It looks about the same with the other guest rooms but I rather it stays empty," Austin said.

"Oh.. I um.. I'm sorry," Ally said.

"No worries. So we have about half an hour to kill. What do you want to do?" he asked with a small smile.

"How about we walk to school today? It gives us more time to spend together," Ally said.

"That can be arranged," Austin said.

* * *

They got their backpacks, slung them on their shoulders and headed out. Austin wore his hoodie and his leather jacket over it and his beanie while Ally wore her coat and scarf with her own beanie. It was a cold day. Austin had his hands in his jacket pocket the whole time while walking beside her.

"So tell me about yourself," Ally said.

"What do you want to know?" Austin asked.

"When did you start playing the guitar?"

Austin chuckled, "Um, I was about 13. I knew what I wanted to be. I asked my parents for my first guitar. They agreed as long as I concentrate on my studies and only take music up as a hobby."

"I lied," Austin pointed out.

Ally smiled amusedly, "Huh, how bout that?" she joked.

He let out a chuckle, "So I learnt the basic and practiced every day. I learn new things every time. So it's like a never ending learning process," he said.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"What about you? When did you start writing amazing songs?"

"Well I..." she trailed off when something caught her eyes. Austin looked at the direction she was looking and realized it wasn't something, it was someone. Dallas.

"Dallas?"

He spun around and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Dallas greeted.

"Hey," Ally greeted back. "I'm surprised to see you here," she added.

"I could say the same thing! Do you guys usually walk to school?"

"Um no. But we just trying to kill time," she said.

"Cool," Dallas gaze turned to Austin.

"So Austin, are you still not talking me? Or any of your friends?" Dallas asked.

Austin ignored him and turn to Ally. "C'mon Ally. We'll be late," he said.

"So you _do_ speak," Dallas mocked.

"Dallas, not cool," Ally said, frowning.

Austin ignored the two and walked ahead on his own. Ally shook her head and then caught up with Austin.

"Austin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You know Jacob Hunter? The guy who beat me up?" Austin asked.

"I've seen him. And as I recall, _you_ kicked _his_ ass," Ally said.

"Dallas is his cousin. Before the accident, Dallas, Jacob and I were best friends," Austin explained.

"Jacob was jealous of me. He wanted what I had. Friends, talent, popularity and a girlfriend," he continued.

"Wait, hold up. _Girlfriend?_" Ally asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," she said.

He chuckled, "Key word, _had_. It was a year ago, we broke up on the night of the accident."

"Anyways, I knew that Jacob only tolerated me because of Dallas. But he was a good guy until one day, he snapped."

"It happened at the party. I was about to perform and he found out that I broke up with Cassidy. She was my girlfriend at the time. Jake was furious. I knew that he loved her. That's one of the reason we broke up."

"He was so blind to see what I did for him. He went mad. Dallas pulled his cousin away from me and kicked him out of the party. His own cousin. So I went on to perform and that's when my parents crashed the party," he explained.

"Wow. So what happened next?"

"Jacob hates my guts and he blames me for ruining his chances with Cassidy," Austin said.

"Did you?"

"No. That night, Cassidy told me she was moving to L.A. We said out goodbyes and I told her about Jacob's love for her. He never really stood a chance, honestly. Jake wasn't Cassidy's type."

"Why?"

"He has a temper," he said.

Before Ally could say anything else, they were in front of the school's parking lot. Austin walked ahead but soon realized that Ally wasn't by his side. He stopped and turn around.

"You coming?" Austin asked.

"I'll catch up," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay then," Austin said as he made his way to the entrance.

Ally's smile faded once he was out of sight. Ally turn around and saw Dallas walking towards the school.

* * *

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson didn't talk to each other for the whole day in school. Someone always pull them apart. The last school bell rang and Ally finally caught up to him.

"Hey you," she said with a smile.

"Hey. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he asked.

"You're not still mad about that, are you? C'mon, I said I was sorry!" Ally said.

"Chill, Ally. I'm not mad," he said.

Ally took his hand in hers. He looked at her confusedly as she gave him a secret smile.

"I want to show you something," she said.

"Um, okay then," he said.

"But first, we have to go home and change. Wear something nice," Ally said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said.

Ally lead Austin out of the school but what they didn't know was that someone was following them. Once they got dressed, they headed out. Austin wore a simple white shirt with a black blazer with navy blue jeans and his sneakers while Ally wore a nice dress with matching pumps. Austin borrowed his uncle's car and drove to the directions Ally gave him. She brought him to a cemetery.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Ally?" Austin asked.

"I want you to meet someone," she said, holding his hand.

"Um, okay," he said, unsure. He killed the engine and got out of the car.

Ally Dawson lead him to her mother's grave, Penny Dawson.

"Hi mom," she said.

"This is Austin Moon. He saved my life. _Twice_," she said to the tombstone.

Austin smiled at Ally before looking at the tombstone.

"Hi Mrs Dawson. I'm Austin. You have an amazing and strong daughter here," he said as he smiled at Ally.

She blushed.

"Um, mom, dad's gone. He took off and Austin and his uncle was kind enough to let me stay in their house," Ally said.

"Thank you for sending me to them. I know you did," Ally said.

Austin felt his heart flutter as he looked at her longingly.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before I start crying. I love you, mom," Ally said.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Ally said before walking away.

Austin looked around as he took out a single white rose out of his blazer. He bent down and put it near the stone.

"I had a hunch that Ally was going to bring me here. I meant what I said about her being amazing," he said.

"I'd do anything to keep her safe."

"Let me be worthy of her," he said before standing up and walking back to the car.

The moment he got back to the car, it was empty.

"Ally?" he called out.

Then he heard a car screech. He spun around and saw a black van speeding off.

"ALLY!" Austin exclaimed.

Austin got in the car and tried to start the engine and failed.

"NO!" he shouted.

He got out and dialed his uncle's number.

"Uncle Mal?" Austin said as he observed the license plate of the van from a distance.

"Yeah?" his uncle answered.

"We have a problem," Austin said.

* * *

A few minutes later, a cop car pulled up in front of Austin's car. Out came Officer Malcolm Moon and his partner Rookie Brett Kingston.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone took Ally," Austin said.

"What? How?"

"Ally showed me her mother's grave. She left before I did by 2 minutes at most. When I got back, she was gone. I saw a black Toyota van speed off," Austin said.

"Did you see who?"

"No. But Ally said that she felt like someone was stalking her. This may be the guy," he said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions but it definitely is a possibility," Malcolm said.

"Did you see the license plate?" he asked.

"Sure did," Austin said as he told his uncle the plate number. After a few question, Malcolm told his nephew to go home. Since Ally lives there as well, they would set up their equipment there.

A few hours later, the case lead to a dead end. The van was stolen and dumped. No DNA, no fingerprints. They were about to give up when Austin came up with an idea.

"Where did her mother die?" Austin asked.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Her mother, Penny Dawson died in a car accident a few months ago. Maybe the kidnapper was there during the accident. Why else would they follow the Dawsons?" Austin said.

"Run it," Malcolm said to the tech team.

* * *

"This can't be right," one of the tech guys, Jeremy, said.

"What?" Malcolm and Austin said simultaneously.

"It says here that Penny Dawson crashed at the same place your brother died, Malcolm," Jeremy said.

"It can't be a coincidence," Jeremy added.

"It's not. Could you check the Dawson's old address and our address and link it to the scene?" Malcolm.

"I can try," Jeremy said.

A few minutes later, "I got it!" he exclaimed.

"Both houses are approximately ten blocks away from the scene. Near an abandoned warehouse."

"I know where that is! Thanks!" Austin said as he grabbed his motorcycle keys.

"Austin! Hang on! You can't go there alone!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

"Then I'll die trying," Austin said firmly as he walked out of the house.

"Damn it, Austin!" Malcolm exclaimed.

He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door, after his nephew. They got to the warehouse in no time.

* * *

"You really didn't need to," Austin whispered as he approached the warehouse.

"Well, I have a gun and you don't so," Malcolm said.

Austin smiled amusedly. He walked in the warehouse to be greeted by about ten huge men. Within the men was Garret and Kevin from the attack in the alley.

"Hey fellas. Mind directing me to your boss?" Austin asked.

The first man charged at the teenager. Austin bent down and grabbed his leg and flipped him.

"I guess not," Austin said.

The second man, Garret, came at him with a knife. He blocked his and quickly unarmed him.

"Didn't we just go through this a while back?" Austin asked.

Austin did the same move he did back at the alley and knocked him out with his elbow. Austin then eyed the third man, Kevin.

"Hi Kevin. Nice to see your face again. I wonder how you got out," Austin said as if to taunt him.

Kevin stayed behind as he remembered vividly what Austin did. The fourth man attacked Austin with a bat. Austin turned around and gave him a spinning kick to the face. The man dropped the bat as he fell to the ground. Austin picked up the bat and hit the fifth man's head with it, knocking him unconscious and breaking the bat in the process.

"That's a suckish bat," Austin commented as he dropped the broken bat to the ground.

The sixth man grabbed Austin by the neck. Austin couldn't breathe so he thought his attacker should feel the same way. Austin kicked the guy's private part and he released Austin and fell to the ground with his face all red.

"Huh, same effect, half the effort," Austin joked.

Austin quickly got to work with the other three and left Kevin for last. Austin walked up to the short thug and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is she?" Austin demanded.

Kevin remained silent.

"You better tell me, Kevin or you'll feel pain far worst than the others. Heh, even that guys," Austin said as he gestured to the sixth man.

Still no answer.

"No?" Austin asked.

Austin grabbed his bandaged nose and heard the guy shout in pain.

"Okay okay! She's in the top floor! Middle room!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Now that wasn't so hard," Austin said as he let his broken nose go, only to knock him out with his elbow.

Austin looked around and saw his uncle on the floor coughing. He got up and made his way to his nephew.

"Where were you this whole time?" Austin asked with a 'what the hell' face.

"Well..."

"Forget it," Austin said as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

"I need a gun," Austin whispered.

"What?!"

"You heard me," Austin said.

"Look, you're the one who trained me. C'mon," Austin added.

His uncle let out a sigh and handed his nephew his spare revolver. It was a .22 revolver with a snub nose.

"Seriously?"

"You wanted a gun. You got a gun. But not a word about this," Malcolm warned.

"No problem," Austin said.

Austin, armed with a gun, kicked the door open to find Ally strapped to a chair with ropes with the kidnapper in front of her. The kidnapper spun around and Austin's jaw dropped.

"You..."

* * *

**Oh, cliff hangers! Trust me, I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person. So this is all for today. To be honest, I had no idea whatsoever to write this chapter. I felt that whatever I write after that ending scene in the previous chapter, would suck. So, I have to credit mellexd1 on twitter for the idea.**

**I have bits and pieces of scenes written but I have no idea which chapter or how to link them together but I'm sure to think of something.**

**Here are some replies:**

love aa (guest)**: Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you!**

romanceobbsesed**: Hahaha I think that would defeat the entire purpose of this fanfic but maybe I'll use that for some other fanfic**

DarkScribe81**: Wow, you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much!**

LoveShipper**: I think you should read that ending again because I'm pretty sure that isn't an almost kiss.**

reader136**: Hahahah thanks I guess? I don't know about the unicorn magical part but thanks anyways! :)**

AM (guest)**: You're awesome for reading it!**

Waakemeup (guest)**: I totally understand. That's the same problem I had with the original story concept called "Unexpected Love". It was way too fast but I guess I just like to get straight to the point. I don't really like to drag the story or I'll get bored of it. But thank you for the feedback. I'll try to improve on it. And cool alias by the way! :)**

**That's all I have, until next time!**

**- RausllyCaskett**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a horrible person.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally characters. Any similarities are purely coincidental.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Previously, Austin, armed with a gun, kicked the door open to find Ally strapped to a chair with ropes with the kidnapper in front of her. The kidnapper spun around and Austin's jaw dropped.

"You..."

The kidnapper smiled amusedly.

"Hello Austin," he said.

"W-why?"

"It's rather simple. What better way to lure you here than using her as bait?"

"Drop your weapon!" the kidnapper ordered.

"Or she dies," he added as he pulled out a knife.

Austin bent down and carefully put the gun down. He got up and raised both hands in surrender.

"Slide it over," he said.

Austin did as he was told. The kidnapper grabbed the gun and pointed it at Austin.

"On your knees," he said.

Austin went on his knees, eying the gun in his hand. Then two men walked in. It was Garret and Kevin.

"Hey fellas. No hard feelings?" Austin asked.

"Tie him up," the kidnapper ordered.

"You don't have to do this, Jake. I'm here. Let her go," Austin said.

"No, I want her to stay and watch," Jacob "Jake" Hunter said.

"What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh, it's not about her. It's about you."

"Don't you think that this has gone a little overboard?" Austin asked after the men tied him up and left.

"No, not really. The fun has just begun," Jake said.

"You're insane!"

"Maybe," he said.

"So what are you going to do to me? Kill me?"

"No, that'd be too quick. You need to suffer."

"You're doing this just because Cassidy said no? That was a year ago, get over it!"

"It's not just because she said no. It's because you ruined my life!"

"No, I'm going to do something far worst than making you suffer. I'm going to make her suffer the way you made me suffer," Jake said while pointing a gun on Austin's forehead.

"But you know... There's one flaw to your plan," he said, calmly.

"And what is that?"

"Your men? They did a very sloppy work," Austin said as he showed his unbound hands to Jacob.

Austin grabbed the gun and twisted it. Jacob screamed in pain as Austin unarmed him. The gun dropped to the ground. Jake tried to grab it but Austin kicked him away. Austin threw a punch at his face but it was blocked. Out of nowhere, the kidnapper pulled out a knife and stabbed Austin. Jacob spun around, his back was on Austin's chest, and Jake elbowed Austin's face. He dropped to the ground as Jacob grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Ally and cocked the weapon.

"Change of plans," he said.

"No," Austin said weakly.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he stumbled back as another gun went off. Austin spun around and saw his uncle by the door, holding his weapon. Officer Malcolm walked inside and checked Jake's pulse.

"He's alive," he said.

Malcolm checked Jacob's shoulder to find a gunshot wound there.

"You'll be fine, kid," he said.

Malcolm went over and untied Ally from the chair. Ally got up and dropped to her knees in front of Austin.

"Austin!" she exclaimed.

"Ally..." he said weakly.

"Good job, kiddo," Malcolm said as he walked over.

"Austin!" he exclaimed as he saw a knife jutting out of his abdomen.

"This is Officer Malcolm, requesting for immediate medical attention at the scene. We have two wounded teenagers about 17 years old. Location..." Malcolm said to his walkie talkie as he walked outside.

"Austin," Ally said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Ally, no more tears. At least you're safe," he said.

"But you're hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Austin..."

"Ally... There's another room beside this one... Your father.. He didn't take off.. He's here," Austin said.

"Go.."

"But Austin!"

"Just go," he said, giving her a faint smile.

"I'll be back for you!" Ally said as she rushed out.

* * *

She went to the next room and opened the door to find her father, Lester Dawson, there, bounded to a chair, just like she was.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards him. She quickly untied him and helped him out of the room.

"Ally?" Lester asked.

"I'm here, dad. I'm here," she said reassuringly.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said.

"Everything is going to be fine," Ally said.

Malcolm saw the two Dawsons and rushed over to help. Ally handed her father to the officer and went back to the room for Austin.

* * *

"Austin, he's alive and safe," she said.

"G-good," he said.

"Uh... What should I do?" Ally asked.

"There's nothing you _can_ do," he said.

"Austin, you're going to be alright. Help is on the way," she said.

Austin reached out and lightly brushed the back on his hand on her cheek.

"Ally, if I die-"

"You _won't_!" Ally cut him off.

"But _if_ I did, I'm just glad I met you," he said with a weak smile.

Austin felt his heavy eyelids drop as he lost consciousness. After what seems like forever, Austin opened his eyes groggily. He scanned his surroundings, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light. When his eyes adjusted, he realized that he wasn't dead. He heard a loud beeping sound and saw a drip attached to his arm. He was at the hospital. Austin tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed him back down. It was Ally Dawson.

* * *

"Hey," Ally said softly with a warm smile.

"Hey," Austin said faintly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Am I dead?"

Ally smiled and shook her head, "No, you're alive."

"Then I feel great," he said as his smile widen.

Ally reached out and brushed his blond hair, "I thought I'd never see you again," she said softly.

"I'm here now. That's all that matters," Austin said sincerely.

Ally looked at him and smiled. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and held his hand.

"Don't ever do that ever again," she said worriedly.

"I can't help it," he said, smiling.

Ally smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. As soon as she left, Malcolm walked in.

"Uncle Mal," Austin said with a smile.

"Austin, what you did was the most bravest and stupidest thing you've ever done," Malcolm said.

"Good to see you too," Austin said flatly.

"Honestly Austin, what were you thinking? Going in there without back up?" he asked.

"Ally was in there. I had to do something before he hurt her," Austin said.

"Well, you're lucky I was there," he said.

"Where were you the whole time?"

"Like I said before, I was waiting for back up when you rushed in there. The thugs from the alley jumped me before I could help. I was lucky to be there in time," he explained.

"Thank you, for saving me," Austin said.

"It's my job and you would've done the same thing. Which reminds me... That Ally girl," he paused.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mal asked.

"I might," he paused, "even love her," he said, smiling like a lovestruck idiot.

Malcolm smiled in surprise. "Wow! Does she know?"

"No," Austin said sheepishly.

"Well, are you going to tell her?"

"No," Austin said as his smile faded.

"Why not?"

"I'm not worthy of her," he said.

"Austin Monica Moon," Malcolm started.

"Oh god no," Austin muttered under his breathe.

"Look, I'm not trying to be your dad but dude, you need to get over yourself," Malcolm said.

"W-what?"

"Austin, you saved her life twice. You almost died to save her life. I can see it in her eyes that she wants to be more," he said.

"I can't," Austin said.

"Fine. I can't tell you what to do," Malcolm gave up.

"So, you're gonna be here for a while until they clear you. Three weeks tops."

"That long?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! You have broken bones from your fight with Jacob in front of our house, plus the fight at the warehouse. And that stab wound. But hey! Doctors say you're healing up nicely," Mal said.

"Good to know," Austin replied.

Malcolm smiled before leaving. A few hours later, Ally came back with flowers.

* * *

"Hey," Austin said. Instantly, his eyes lit up the moment she walked through the door, smiling.

"Hey," she said as she set the flowers down.

"How are you?"

"Better now that you're here," Austin said.

"That's the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say," Ally said as she chuckled.

"What can I say? You make me happy," he said.

"Good. I like seeing you happy," Ally said softly.

Austin noticed a change in her. She was no longer smiling and she was playing with her fingers.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"You saved my life. Again," she said as a tear drop from her eyes.

"Not only that but my father too," she added.

"I don't understand. Where are you going with this?"

Ally walked towards him, grabbed his face and kissed his lips gently. After a while, she pulled away. Austin sat on the bed in shock.

"I think I love you, Austin," Ally admitted softly.

Austin kept quiet.

"Say something," Ally urged.

Austin reached up and pulled her hands away from his face as he looked at her blankly.

"I'm not the guy for you, Ally," Austin said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough," he said.

"No, you are. You are good enough."

"You're only saying that because you feel like you owe me since I saved your life," he pointed out.

"What are you saying?"

Austin took a deep breath. It didn't help that his heart beat was being monitored. He steadied his heart beat and looked at her in the eyes.

"I don't love you, Ally," he said bluntly.

"Fine then," Ally said, heartbroken. She then ran out of the room, crying.

Austin let out his breath and suddenly the heart monitor was beating very fast. Tears welled up his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Lying to the one person who accepted and loved him was the hardest thing he had done, next to losing his parents.

Austin looked up and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said.

* * *

_Flashback to the cemetery. Austin was there. He was visiting his parent's grave a few days before their one year anniversary of death and his birthday._

_"Hi mom. Hi dad," he said softly._

_"That day is coming and it'll be one year. I don't know if I can handle living through that again," he said._

_"I just-" he cut himself off when he saw two people walking towards the cemetery._

_It was Ally and her father, Lester. Austin jump to his feet and hid behind a nearby tree. He watched them talk to a tombstone. Then something caught his attention. It was Ally. The way that she talked, the way that she presented herself. She had a lot of strength and bravery. Austin suddenly felt drawn to her._

_A few minutes later, Ally and Lester Dawson had just left the cemetery. Austin stood from a far as he saw the Dawsons leave the cemetery._

_Austin looked down at his parents tombstone._

_"Are you trying to say something?"_

_Austin felt the wind blow. The wind carried a few fallen leaves and it landed on a tombstone. He walked towards it and read it. It was Penny Dawson's tombstone, Ally's mother._

_Austin reached for something in his blazer and he pulled out a single white rose. He bent down and place it on top of the other flowers. He got up and watched the Dawsons leave in that old truck._

_"I'm sorry," Austin said to the tombstone before walking away._

_He suddenly stopped when he felt the wind blow again. He spun around and went back to Penny's grave. He looked at the tombstone suspiciously then felt the wind again. Then he realized what it meant._

_"Ally..." he said softly to himself._

* * *

**Okay that's all I have today. Honestly, this is the worst chapter I've ever written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was on a movie spree if that is even a thing. I've been watching a lot of movies lately. To get inspired. I've also been reading a lot so I kind of forgot about this. So anyways, here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Three weeks later, Austin finally went home. His body was still slightly sore but he has been into worse situations. He walked through the front door and was greeted with an empty house.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"No one's here. It's just me and you, kid," Malcolm said from behind him as he entered the house.

"Where's Ally?"

"She left," he said.

"What? Why? When?"

"Since she got back her dad. Which was three weeks ago," he said.

"What?" Austin said.

"I'm sorry, kid," Malcolm said as he gave his nephew an apologetic smile.

Hurt, Austin retreated to his room. He sat on his bed quietly and pulled out his iPhone from his pocket. He swiped the lock screen and stared at his home screen wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Ally, up on the treehouse. Austin looked at Ally's smiling face. Her head was resting on his shoulder. A tear escaped his eye.

* * *

The next day, Austin went back to school, hoping to see her again. The moment he saw her, his face lit up. Ally was walking side by side with Trish and Dez was behind them. Then Dallas walked up to them and gave Ally a kiss on her cheek. That was when Austin felt like the whole world was falling apart. His face fell as he watched Dallas putting a protective arm around Ally. His Ally.

Heartbroken, he turned his head and began making his way out of school slowly. He felt numb. Then he heard someone call him. He turned his head and saw that it was Dallas.

"Austin! Hey man!" Dallas exclaimed.

Austin ignored him. His gaze was only on Ally. She gave him an apologetic smile and a small shrug. Austin swallowed a huge lump in his throat before turning back and walking out of the building.

"What's up with him?" Dallas asked Ally.

"Dallas, be nice. He just got out of the hospital," she replied.

"Oh. Why was he at the hospital?"

"You didn't hear?" Ally asked.

Dallas shook his head. Ally took a deep breath, "Austin was stabbed. By your cousin. I was also kidnapped. _By your cousin_," she emphasized.

Dallas cupped her head with his hands, "Hey. I am not Jake, okay?" he stated.

"I will never hurt you," he said seriously.

"I promise," he said as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

* * *

After school, Ally headed over to Austin's place, alone. She walked towards the backyard and climbed up the treehouse and sat beside him.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"I had a hunch," Ally said with a shrug.

"And besides, you always come here when you're hurt," she added.

Austin smiled sadly, "Yeah. I guess I do," he said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about Dallas," Ally started.

"Ally, you don't have to apologize-"

She cut him off, "No, I do," she said.

"But honestly? You didn't think I'd wait for you, did you? After you told me that you didn't love me back?" she asked.

"I thought at least you tried," he admitted quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I thought," he sighed, "I thought that I could..." Austin paused, struggling with his words.

"Come on. You could tell me," Ally encouraged.

"I thought I could... I thought _we_ could start something but then you got kidnapped..." he trailed off.

"Yeah but Austin, that was one time."

"What if it happened again?" he asked, looking at her.

"Is that why you told me you didn't love me?"

Austin looked away. Ally smiled slightly.

"You love me, don't you? Love me enough to lie to me? To keep me safe?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

Austin kept quiet. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her again. Not again. He looked up and watched the sun set. He then felt a weight on his shoulder. Ally was resting her head.

"I love you too, Austin," she said.

"Always have," she added.

Austin smiled to himself, still watching the sun set. The two stayed that way until the sun was no longer in sight. Austin got down of the treehouse and helped Ally down. He caught her by the waist and set her down.

"You know, I kind of missed you, staying here," he said as he held her hands in his.

Ally smiled as she blushed, "Not going to lie. I miss it too," she said.

"How's your dad?"

"He's shaken up but fine," she said.

"And you?"

"I'm fine too."

He gave her a look and she smiled at him sweetly, "But that's not going to stop you from worrying." It wasn't a question.

She moved closer towards him, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he said without hesitation.

"Then trust me when I say I'm fine. Could you do that for me?"

"I can try," he said honestly.

Her smile widened, "Thank you," she said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Come on. I'm starving," she said.

"But... There's no food," Austin pointed out.

Ally gave him a look as she smirked. He looked at her confused but amused. She started to walk, more like strut, towards his bike. That was when he noticed that she was wearing his leather jacket. He smiled amusedly as he walked towards her.

"Won't your boyfriend be worried about you hanging out with me?" Austin asked as he helped her with the helmet.

"Nope," she said.

Austin let out a chuckle, "Okay then."

He got on the bike and quickly wore his helmet. She got on after him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hang on," he said as he started the engine and rode off.

* * *

They rode in silence but it was comfortable silence. Austin felt Ally's grip tighten as he picked up speed. He felt her lean in, closing the gap between them. He smiled to himself. They stopped at a diner and got something to eat before hitting the road. Austin was about to drive Ally home but she stopped him at the last minute. So instead, he drove back to his place.

Ally entered the house happily and walked up to the guest room. Austin put the helmets on the kitchen counter, as well as his keys before walking up to Ally's former room. He watched her flop on the bed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Can I know why you wanted to stay here instead of your own home?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him, rolled to her side and used her elbow to support her head.

"Well, it's really late. It's not safe and I miss staying here with you," she said.

"Come here," she said as she moved over and made some space.

He walked in nervously and asked, "What about your boyfriend?"

"Relax. Don't worry about it," she said.

Confused and unsure, Austin sat on the edge of the bed. Ally sat up and pull him down so that they were both lying down, facing each other. Ally reached out, the same time he did, and they interlock their hands together.

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't push me away," she said.

"I won't," he said softly.

Ally smiled sleepily as she released his hand.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," she whispered.

"Me too," he said back.

He watched her as she drifted to sleep. Carefully, he got up and put a blanket over her. She looked so peaceful. Austin then made his way out, only to run into his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Mal," Austin whispered.

"Is someone in there?" Malcolm asked, whispering.

"Uh, yeah. Ally was here but it was late so she decided to crash."

"Oh.. Okay then," Malcolm said, dismissing the conversation.

Austin let out a huge sigh of relief before retreating to his room. The next morning, Austin felt that someone was watching him while he slept. His eyes snapped open as he jumped up and looked around. He let out his breath when he saw that it was only Ally.

* * *

"Ally! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, it's a Saturday and I think I should head home before my dad calls the cops," she said sheepishly.

He let out a chuckle as he got out of bed, "Alright."

Austin took a quick shower and quickly got dressed. He found Ally by his bike, holding the helmets in her hands. She was wearing his jacket.

"Can I know when I can have my jacket back?"

"Probably never," she said.

He helped her with the helmet, "Ally Dawson, are you flirting with me?"

"What if I am?" she asked, moving closer to her.

"You have a boyfriend," he pointed out before getting on the bike.

"I haven't done anything wrong, you know," she pointed out as she got on the bike.

"Whatever you say," Austin said, dismissing the topic.

* * *

Austin drove her home and walked to her door. Lester answered the door quickly and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said. He pulled away but still had her at arms' length.

"Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. I'm safe, don't worry."

"Ally?" a voice called out from behind her father.

Ally saw that it was Dallas. She turned back to her father.

"Dad, what is he doing here?" Ally whispered.

"Well, I thought he would know where you were," he said.

Ally looked at her boyfriend, "Hi Dallas."

Lester moved away as Dallas walked towards Ally and hugged her. They pulled away and Dallas pulled her in for a forced kiss. Ally pushed him away.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" she said.

"I thought something happened to you," he said.

"Well, nothing happened. Austin was there."

"Austin?" Dallas asked.

That was when they noticed the guy standing beside Ally. Austin said nothing to him. He turned to Ally.

"I should go," he whispered so that only she could hear it.

"Do you want your jacket?"

"Keep it," he said, walking towards his bike.

Ignoring her father and boyfriend, she walked towards him as he got on the bike.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Hey, no worries. Stuff happens. But I'm glad he cares about you," he said with a sad smile. He then wore his helmet. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Until next time, Ally," he said with a chuckle.

Ally chuckled as she hugged him. Surprised, he quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Austin," she whispered.

"I know," he said sadly.

They pulled away and smiled at each other before he rode off. Ally walked back to find the two staring at her oddly.

"What?" she asked as she entered the house.

Ally entered her room and flopped on her bed. She groaned when she heard a knock on the door, followed by footsteps.

* * *

"Ally?" Dallas asked.

"Ugh, what?" Ally asked, feeling annoyed.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?!" Ally exclaimed as she sat up.

"You heard me," he said, not wanting to repeat the question.

"No. I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"Ally, I know that you're in love with him," he said quietly.

"Who? Austin? What makes you think-"

He cut her off, "Is it true though?"

"Dallas, I-"

"It's a yes or no question!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she said softly, "It's true," she added.

"But I didn't cheat on you! I would never!" she pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Ally. I can't handle this right now," he said in frustration as he stormed out of the room.

Strangely, Ally didn't cry. She was hurt that he accused her of cheating but she didn't cry. She sat on her bed, thinking. She almost jumped when she heard her phone ring. She checked the caller ID and hesitated to answer it. It was Austin.

She pressed 'answer' and heard his voice.

"Hey Ally. Took you a while. Everything alright?" he asked.

"Dallas walked out on me," she said calmly.

"Why? What happened?"

"He thought I was cheating on him," she explained. "With you," she added.

"Oh. I see," Austin said softly.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Want me to talk to him?"

She took in a deep breath and said, "No."

"No?" he asked.

"Yeah. No."

"Why?"

"Because that'll make things worse."

"Oh, okay then. I'll just hang up then," he said.

"No wait! Don't go!" she said quickly.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," she added.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, senior prom is next week and graduation is the week after that," she started.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah! Trish, Dez and I were planning to go as a group. I'm not sure about Dallas though. Come. It'll be fun."

"So like a date or..?" he trailed off.

"Well, as friends," she said awkwardly.

"But um... If Dallas doesn't show, maybe we could um..." she trailed off nervously.

"You know, I'd love to but um... Prom isn't kind of my thing. Parties, socializing... I haven't done that since... you know," he tried to explain.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry."

"But have fun though. I hope you and Dallas work things out," he said.

"Thank you," she said as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Anytime. Goodbye, Ally," he said.

"Bye, Austin," she replied as she heard the line went dead. She hung up and put her phone away. She took a deep breath and laid on her bed.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked that. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially the previous chapter. It wasn't my best work and I tend to beat myself up. I'm what people call a lazy perfectionist. But you guys... Your reviews were so sweet and it made me feel like I'm actually good at something. So thank you guys!**

**Replies:**

multi-fandom genius: **I'm pretty sure that it's normal to cry when reading a certain kind of book. I'm surprised that you actually cried reading this fanfic. But thanks, I guess. And I'm sorry if you cried.**

castlebeckettrauslly: **No, I love reading long reviews. It means that you care. No, I did not get bored. And thank you so much!**

CourtneySyndrome: **Firstly, I hope that you didn't actually crawl into a corner in a fetal position because that would make me feel bad. If you did, I'm very sorry it took so long. Secondly, thank you. I don't know about this being magical but that's sweet of you to say.**

**For those reviews I didn't reply, don't worry. I read every single review I get. Good and bad. So please, review and until next time.**

**- RausllyCaskett**

**(Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr)**

**Oh yeah! By the way, follow me on Instagram and Twitter, Tumblr's optional.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I have decided to extend this fanfic so this isn't the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally. Please be warned that you must be prepared for major Auslly feels.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ally hadn't heard or talked to Dallas the rest of the weekend. He has been avoiding her. Two days before the prom, Dallas finally walked up to her.

"Um, hi," Dallas started.

"So now you talk to me?" Ally said, sounding slightly rude.

"I know. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Yeah, you did," she agreed.

"Ally, you have to understand that this is very hard for me to do-"

She cut him off, "So you've been avoiding?"

"I needed time to think," Dallas said.

"About us. Our relationship," he added.

"And?" Ally asked.

When he didn't answer, she spoke. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked calmly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"If it means anything to you, it was an amazing few weeks. And if you would let me, I'd still like to take you to prom," he said.

"No," she said.

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

"Did someone already ask you?"

"No. I'm going to prom with Trish and Dez," she said.

"We're going in a group. As friends. No dates. Just friends hanging out. Wanna join us?"

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"Cool," she said, smiling.

* * *

Days passed and soon it was prom. Trish, Dez and Dallas had already arrived but Ally was running late. She arrived half an hour later.

"Ally! You made it!" Trish exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ally said.

"Where's Austin?" her friend asked.

"He um... He couldn't make it," Ally replied sadly.

"Hey, cheer up! You'll have plenty of fun without him! It's senior prom for crying out loud!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally smiled at her best friend. "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back," she said.

Ally walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself a cup of fruit punch. Ally took a sip as she watched her schoolmates dance.

"Why the long face?" a voice asked.

Ally spun around and saw a brown eyed blondie walking out of the shadows.

"Austin... You're here," Ally said as her eyes lit up.

"But I thought-"

Austin cut her off, "I know. But I figured that if I'm not going to party and socialize ever again, I'd like this to be my last."

Ally looked at him strange, "Huh. Not what I had in mind."

"Really? Okay, let me redo that."

Ally giggled as he continued. "Well, I figured that a pretty girl like you shouldn't be dateless for prom."

Ally looked at him in awe. He raised his eyebrows worriedly.

"Too cliché?"

"No, it's perfect," she said.

"You really do look beautiful, Ally," he complimented.

Ally blushed and thanked him. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress that complimented her figure and matching red shoes. Her make up was light but she looked beautiful anyways.

"You don't look bad yourself," she said back.

Austin smiled. He was wearing a simple black and white tux with a black tie.

"You wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said.

The two made their way to the dance floor as the music slowed down. They began swaying from left to right, holding each other close as Hero by Enrique Iglesias played in the background. Austin and Ally felt like they were the only two in the room. Ally rested her head on his chest as they swayed.

* * *

Trish, who was by the punch bowl, smiled at her friends. Dallas walked up to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

The two stood in silence as they watched Austin and Ally dance.

"I've never seen her so happy before. Correction, I've never seen them happy before," Trish said.

"Thank you, for what you did for them."

"They would've done the same."

Austin and Ally pulled away from each other and stared at each other's eyes. After what seemed like forever, Austin spoke.

"You wanna get out of here?" Austin asked.

Ally just nodded in response. Austin took her hand in his and lead her to his car. They drove to Austin's place, knowing that Malcolm would probably be gone until two days later. They went up to the first room which was Ally's former room.

* * *

Austin and Ally stood in the centre of the room, gazing at each other's eyes, getting lost in the process. They were so close to each other. Ally moved closer and slid Austin's blazer off. She then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, leaving a plain white v-neck t-shirt under it. Austin brought his hands up, cupped Ally's head gently and planted a soft gentle kiss on her tender lips. He pulled away to catch a breath before kissing her again. Ally's arm moved up to his waist as she kissed him back. Her hands moved down as she grabbed his shirt and with one swift move, she pulled the shirt up and it came off. She ran her hands on his body, felt a bump then pulled away. She took a closer look and realized that they were scars. The scar near his stomach was new as compared to the rest. It was probably from the stab. Her hands trailed up to Austin's chest, right above his heart. Before she could even say anything, he pressed his lips against her. He walked backwards, leading her to the bed and he stumbled as they bumped into the bed. Ally pulled away and pushed him down so that his back was on the bed. She climbed on top of him, straddled him, grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Immediately, he kissed her back. She brought his head up as she sat up, still kissing him. She playfully bit his lip, earning her a smile from him. He reached up and unzipped the zipper of her dress at the back. He slid the dress off her shoulder and he started kissing her neck. Ally let out a moan as he reached her tender spot. Ally pushed him away from her neck and kissed him. Suddenly, Austin pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I.. I'm sorry, Ally. I can't," he whispered softly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not," he paused as he took a deep breath, "I'm not good enough for you," he said.

His heart was pounding in his chest as his eyes teared up. Ally's facial soften as she cupped his face.

"You are good enough," she said as she kissed him. He pulled away and held both if her hands in his.

"Hey, look at me," she said.

He looked up as she continued, "Don't push me away. Not again."

He looked at her, looking conflicted and lost. Ally leaned in and kissed him slowly. Austin kissed her back and he moved his hands down.

* * *

The morning sunlight crept into the dim room. Austin's eyes flickered open as the light hit his eyes. He look around until his eyes landed on the angel beside him. Ally Dawson. She was sleeping with her back facing him. Austin smiled at himself as he remembered what happened the day before. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the head before getting out of bed and getting dress. Austin was wearing his pants when he heard a phone buzzing. He looked around the room and found his phone under the bed. He grabbed it and checked who it was. It was a message from Malcolm.

_Austin, coming back early. Hope nothing happened while I was gone - Uncle Mal_

Austin looked at Ally, still sleeping, as he took a step back. He quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed. He picked up Ally's dress and hung it by the closet with a hanger. He put her heels near it and made his way to his room to change.

* * *

He heard the front door shut and he walked out of his room and walked down, wearing a red and black plaid shirt with worn out jeans and sneakers.

"Uncle Mal! You're back early!"

"Yeah, I texted you."

"Yeah, no. I got it. I'm just surprised."

"Is someone here?"

"Nope," he lied.

"Austin," Mal said in a warning tone.

"Alright, fine. Ally's here," Austin admitted.

"Again?"

"Yeah," Austin replied, looking anywhere but his uncle's eyes.

"Oh, I get it. I don't need to know," Malcolm said before walking away. Austin let out a huge sigh of relief and made his way back to the room.

When Austin went back down, he found stacks of pancakes on the center of the table and two plates of eggs and bacon. He walked towards the table and found a note. He picked it up.

"Austin, head out for work early. Figured that you and Ally are hungry. Made you and Ally breakfast. Enjoy," he read aloud.

* * *

Austin let out a sigh as he put down the note. A small smile crept on his lips as he sat down and began eating. A few minutes later, Ally walked down from the room wearing an oversized button up shirt, Austin's shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and her underwear only. Austin's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Hi," Ally said shyly.

"Uh.." Austin was speechless.

Ally sat down as he cleared his throat.

"Hi," he managed to say, nervously.

"This looks great. Did you make this?" she asked.

"Uh no. Uncle Mal did," he replied.

Ally noticed him staring and she smirked.

"Like what you see, Austin?"

"I uh.." he trailed off as he looked away.

"Am I making you nervous, Austin?" Ally asked, still smirking.

"I..." Austin choked, unable to form his words.

Ally looked away, smirking and put down the knife and fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She got up and walked pass him.

"Wait!" Austin exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him curiously as he brought her closer. He took her hand and placed it above his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart. It was pounding in a fast, rhythmic tempo.

Austin took a deep breath. "Ally," he started.

"I... I'm not very good with words but um... Truth is... Right now, at this very moment, all I can think about was last night," he admitted.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to achieve by dressing like that but um... It's really distracting," he said.

"Okay," she said. Ally gave him a peck on the lips before going back up to change. Luckily some of the old clothes were still there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ally walked down to find Austin waiting for her.

"Hey," she said.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess," Ally said.

Austin took her hand, "After last night... I just need to tell you something."

Ally looked at him and urged him to continue.

"I... I shut myself down when my parents died. I was drowning in a deep dark hole. I felt numb and didn't cared about anything else. Until you showed up."

"You made me feel loved and accepted. You saved me from my own pit of darkness," he said as he held her hands in his.

Ally withdrew her hands and cupped his face as she gave him a loving smile.

"We save each other," she said.

Austin pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Ally," he said softly into her ears.

"I love you too, Austin," she replied.

"Always," she added.

They pulled away and Ally held his hands in hers.

"Since we're being honest here... Can I ask you something?" she asked.

Austin nodded in response. Ally reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt until his chest was bare. She placed her right hand above Austin's chest, above his heart. She gently trailed her fingers on the old scar. Austin's breath hitched.

"When did you get this?" she asked.

Austin took a deep breath. "After the accident," he said.

"I had internal bleeding. I guess that was why I was in so much pain," he tried to explain.

Ally knew that it made him uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she told him.

"I want to," he replied firmly.

"So I was in surgery for nearly 2 hours. My heart died twice and there was a lot of blood. And somehow, I'm here. Alive," he explained.

"Thank you, for telling me," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"So," Ally started as she took his hand and intertwine their fingers together, "Where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after last night... Where does this leave us?"

"Oh," he said. "Well, I think we've been apart long enough," he said.

A smiled crept on her face, "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ally's smile widened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Took you long enough," she said after she pulled away.

Austin smiled as he leaned in and kissed her back.

* * *

**That's all for now! Okay, I would've left it here but I decided not to. Review please! It'll make me very happy! - RausllyCaskett**


End file.
